Draco And The Book
by Sayako
Summary: After being mysteriously kidnapped by Draco Malfoy, Cho's only hope is for Harry to rescue her. To make matters worse, Draco is using his father's old book to bring destruction and despair to all of Europe. Will Draco succeed, or will Harry prevail?
1. Three Parts To One

Chapter I  
  
T h r e e P a r t s T o O n e  
  
Our story takes place in the Malfoy Manor, hidden in a valley near the Ireland border. There we find young Draco, a clever youth, musing with an old snake fang he found beneath the drawing room. "Oh, Dobby!!!" he calls. As the poor creature wrapped in an old pillow case rushes up to meet him, scurrying along, trips over the carpet.  
  
"DOBBY!!! NOW!!!"   
  
"Yessir. Coming sir," Dobby squeaked.  
  
"I wish for amusement. Bring me that book."  
  
"Which book, sir?"  
  
"THE book," he said, annoyance wrapped around his tone of voice.  
  
Several moments later, the little elf tottered along, and with reason: the Book was, in comparison to the house-elf, twice as tall, and at least twice as thick. But as it should be, this Book was a book containing all means of evil, destruction, and despair; believe me, there is a lot of that to place in a book. The Book was left in Draco's possesion when his father died several months ago.  
  
||+||  
  
She sat there, in the dark corridor, alone. Lying, staring up into space, her feet resting on the floral wallpaper.Why was she here? She was being held captive. Who was her captor? This, she was not sure of. He had been cloaked. For all she knew, it could have been a monkey in a gorilla suit.  
  
She sighed. She should have been away on a tropical vacation in Fiji with her parents. Here she was, Cho Chang, in the prime of her youth, kidnapped. But she did not miss her parents. She did not miss her siblings, or friends. Who she missed, was Harry.  
  
||+||  
  
His eyes widened the longer he stared. Leather bound, with gold embossing on the cover. It had strange characters. It read: žŸ£«¬±°µ¶ÄÇÊÌÐÞæøŒ€‡• What they meant, he was dying to find out. He knew the books contents, but had no way of reading them, they were all like this. He decided to call for help.  
  
||+||  
  
Harry sat alone on his bedspread. Hiding from the Dursleys all summer, good plan. Or he thought.  
  
"HARRY!!!!! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!!!!"  
  
"Coming, Aunt Petunia," he said lazily.  
  
He walked down the stairs, watching his feet, dreading what was to come. "Harry..." Vernon said, in a supposed-to-be-kind way. "You do know what we want to talk to about, do you not?" No, he did not know, he had no idea whatsoever.  
  
"Huh?" he muttered.  
  
"Your girlfriend. We received this letter in the mail, OURS, not YOURS." He handed Harry a small evelope. Addressed to Harry, the return address read:  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Corridor Near The Bathroom  
  
Family Manor, Ireland  
  
He turned over the letter, to find a seal, a seal he knew not to be Cho's. This seal, he knew, but from where? It then suddenly came to him: Tom. This was the seal on Tom Riddle's diary he found in his second year at Hogwarts.  
  
He nervously ripped open the envalope. Why would Cho be writing to him through Muggle post? And why, rather, how does she have Tom's old letter seal?  
  
||+||  
  
She had been hipnotized. She didn't want to write the letter. He made her do it. He told her what to say, even moved her fingers for her. But he hadn't touched her. How did he do that? she thought. She knew he was young, underaged, breaking the law, let alone using a very complex spell. But she didn't know how young, for all she knew, he could be younger than her. That'd be a riot, she thought, kidnapping someone older than you. But what if that really DID happen? And what if she was the kid? As thoughts flooded her brain, a small figure aproached. Covered beneath the shadows, she could see but an outline. Short, very thin, as if not eating properly, with large bat-like ears.  
  
"Er....Miss?" it squeaked. "He calls for you."  
  
*||+||*  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Cho finds her captor, but Draco still cannot recover the meaning of the Book. Harry reads his letter, and sets off on a rescue misson, but meets a few creatures on the way. Will he make it out alive? You'll just have to see for yourself...  
  
Author's note: YAY!! I did the first chapter!! Woohoo!! Go me! Go me! *happy dance* I do think it could have been better, but I like it all the same. 


	2. Irish Journey

Chapter II  
  
I r i s h J o u r n e y  
  
Harry hurriedly ripped open his letter, almost tearing the envalope in half. Nervous, he unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It is I, your loving Cho Chang. I am being held captive by Master Draco Malfoy. His manor is located somewhere in a valley near the Irish border. I am somewhere in his home.  
  
I have sent you this for one purpose: For you to rescue me. Draco has said that if you do not come soon, terrible things shall happen to me. You do not want that, and neither do I. But what sort of terrible things? He says I shall become his slave, do whatever he pleases, bring him pleasure, live with him for eternity. But I cannot do that. I cannot, for I love you. And that is why you must come. You must come, Harry Potter! You MUST come!!  
  
-Cho  
  
Harry read the letter three times before he was sure he had not misunderstood. Draco? Kidnapping Cho? Be his slave? But it did make sense, he though, Draco was the sort. Jealous, always jealous.  
  
So he decided to set of on a journey to Ireland.  
  
||+||  
  
"Why me?! Why have you taken me?! If you wanted to kill Harry, why not kidnap him instead?"  
  
"Why did I kidnap you, Cho?" he said soothingly. "Because...because...because I love you, okay? I love you, Cho. I want you for myself, no one else shall have you! And why kill Harry? Because he wants you, too! But he always wins, always. Always!!! But he cannot, not this time. This shall be the end of Harry Potter, and I will make sure you are present at your little boyfriend's death!"  
  
"He's...he's...he's NOT my boyfriend," she stammered.  
  
"Wha--what? I thought you liked him..."  
  
"N-no...I..I like..." she muttered.  
  
"Yes?" he said kindly.  
  
"For-for many months, I've liked....you." She then blushed at her own courage to anounce her true feelings.  
  
"Y-you--you do?!"  
  
"Yes...I do...." She smiled. "I love you, Draco." They were then locked in love's first kiss.  
  
||+||  
  
He had packed but a few things: water, food, a jacket, a fork, knife, spoon, a frying pan, and his wand. He also hid a small picture of Cho in a jacket pocket, for momentum. Suprisingly, the Dursleys agreed to drive him to Kings Cross Station, even pay for his ticket to Ireland. "If it's your girlfriend..." they said. So the Dursleys DID have a soft side, Harry thought.  
  
Next thing Harry knew, he was on the train, then in the Irish station, then hiking through the mountains. He didn't know how he knew which way to turn, which paths to take, but he did. It was almost as if he was guided by magic, which he then reminded himself, he probably was. He was nearing a fork in the path. Hmmm....., he thought. Which way to go..... Then, it was if an invisible hand pushed him toward the left, so he started that way.  
  
||+||  
  
He's falling for it!, Draco thought. Yes, that's right, Draco was using magic to guide Harry to the horrible fate that awaited him. Lined up, Draco had a number of creatures, all deathly dangerous. "He's going straight for the dementors, Cho."  
  
"Ooo...this'll be good," she exclaimed savagely. After realizing her undying love for him, Cho was on Draco's side in the quest for a Harry-free world.  
  
"Ch-Cho? Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything, Draco," she added a wink within her sentence. Draco pulled out the Book.  
  
"You took Ancient Runes, got any idea what this means?" He was referring to the symbols on the cover.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I've never seen anything like that before..."  
  
||+||  
  
As he walked farther, it got colder...more like...it got sad....like, all the happiness would never come back....like, a dementor was near....That'd never happen, Harry thought. But what if it did? Dementors are known to misbehave, they did in Harry's 3rd and 5th year.  
  
*||+||*  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Harry makes it to the manor alive, but he's not sure he'll stay that way for long...  
  
Author's note: I FINISHED CHAPT. II! YAAY! *dances around room* 


	3. The Help Is Called For

Chapter III  
  
T h e H e l p I s C a l l e d F o r  
  
-Tap tap tap- Hermione looked up from her book. A black hawk owl was tapping on her window. "Oh, hello, there..." she let the bird inside. "You must be hungry. Let me go get you some bread from the ki--" She was cut off by defiant hooting. She glanced at his talon. "Oh! A letter!" She carefully untied the scroll, and read to herself:  
  
Hermione--  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this but....I need your help. You're the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts, plus you took Ancient Runes for more years than anyone. I have a book...I need you to translate it for me. Please, I really need your help. This is really important. You have my word, if it wasn't necessary, I wouldn't be calling on Muggleborns for help.  
  
Enclosed, I have a ticket from Kings Cross Station to The Main Station in Ireland. Heracles, my hawk owl, he'll show you the way through the mountains. He knows the way to the manor. I would've just sent the book, but it could be intercepted. A hawk carrying such a large parcel is hard to miss.  
  
Please come as fast as you can,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She stared in astonishment. Draco? Needs help? From ME? But then, it IS Ireland...What an experience! I'd better go tell Mum...  
  
||+||  
  
"Expecto Patronum!!" Just smoke. Harry! Think of something even happier than winning the Quidditch Cup! But what iiisss happier....Cho! CHO!! The only reason I'm here is because of her!! Harry concintrated on Cho, her beautiful black locks, her gleaming eyes, her wonderful smile..."EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!!" At once an enormous silver stag erupted from Harry's wand, cantering after the dementor, pushing in off the side of the cliff. Yes!, Harry thought. Yes!!  
  
||+||  
  
"That's right! Harry can produce a Patronus!!" Draco growled.  
  
"That's okay...you said so yourself: There's more to come for Harry," Cho said soothingly. "There's more to come..."  
  
||+||  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- Hermione banged on the door of the Malfoy manor. Perched on her shoulder was Draco's hawk owl. "Don't worry," she said to it, softly. "You'll be home soon. Though your Malfoy's, you're not half bad..Kinda cute, too..." -Creeeeaaaaak- The door opened by itself, just like magic, which, Hermione reminded herself, it probably was.  
  
She stepped inside. It was uncomfortably cool. She found herself inside a dreadful looking living room. The floor was concrete, was were the walls. Only the ceiling was painted, a gloomy puke-green. Hanging off-centered was a rusty chandelier, but instead of candles, or light bulbs, the gold-painted metal itself was glowing a dull blue. Eerie, Hermione thought. Placed against the left-hand wall was an oak chest of drawers, again, glowing. -pitter patter pitter patter- There seemed to be a leak in the ceiling. Hermione wondered what from. -tap tap tap tap- Footsteps. Someone must be coming to greet her. But for some reason, it sounded like two pairs of feet.  
  
"Good day," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, it is, indeed," answered a girl's voice. Who from, Hermione could not see. Her face was cloaked.  
  
"Now, Hermione, I believe we have some unfinished business. You are, I believe, in my debt?" Draco said, slyly.  
  
"Yes, in debt," the girl added.  
  
"I don't believe I know what you're talking about, I'm afraid," Hermione said cooly.  
  
"Oh, I believe you do..."  
  
*||+||*  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Draco reveals his plan to Hermione, and she finds out exactly what she owes him. And...What? A twist? Ron unexpectedly comes to Harry's aid; but Ron mysteriously vanished during a Quidditch match seven years ago! I wonder what may happen...  
  
Author's note: Sorry I took so long on the chapter. And, I admit, it is a bit short. I just couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted it too. It still isn't quite right. Anyway, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
